Soda Pop for Two
by pikacutie25
Summary: With the Pokémon League conquered and nothing else to do, Rosa turns to a recent friend of hers for company. A small dose of Livecastershipping is present in this short one-shot.


"Aww, you beat me," the preschooler whined.

Rosa had a strong urge to roll her eyes, but her Serperior did it for her. Rosa didn't like crushing little kids' dreams, but honestly, when they challenged the Pokémon League Champion to a battle, what did they expect? Serperior barely scratched the Lillipup, and it was down for the count in a second.

Rosa was currently on Route 20 and had just come back from visiting her mom, and just now she remembered why she didn't visit home often. All these novice trainers kept challenging her, apparently not having a clue who she was. However, she tended to be a good sport about the whole thing, and just encouraged whomever she bested in battle to keep going and become stronger.

If Rosa were to be completely honest with herself, however, she felt pretty lonely. The Unova region saved and the League conquered, there was really nothing else to do. Sure, she had a sort of part-time job as an amazing, super-famous actress at Pokéstar Studios, but that was all acting. All her friends were busy doing who-knows-what, so there was really nothing else and no one else for her, the real her. Well, actually, there was one person…

At times like this, there was only one thing to do. She whipped out her Xtransceiver, dialed the familiar number, and waited for him to pick up. In just a few seconds, Curtis's face was on-screen, and he seemed instantly happy to see her.

"Ah, Rosa! I'm glad we can talk face-to-face!" Curtis laughed with an ever-so-slight blush. _He has just the cutest little quirks,_ Rosa found herself thinking.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Rosa replied with a smile. "Do you, um…" she hesitated. "C-could we meet up again?"

"What? You want to see me now?" Curtis seemed about to reject her offer, but something about the look on her face must have persuaded him otherwise. "Hold…hold on a sec…" He pretended to check his schedule for a bit before continuing, "Yep! I think I can make it. How about meeting up at the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City?" _The usual, of course._

"Sure!" Rosa replied without hesitation. "I'll see you there!"

"I'm sooo looking forward to it, Rosa!" He said with an extra dose of enthusiasm. "See you later!"

This whole relationship seemed to have come straight out of a cheesy romance novel. Rosa had just been paying another visit to the bustling Nimbasa city, when she had come across a lost Xtransceiver. Some anonymous person had decided to call it the moment she picked it up, but then this person mysteriously remained extremely busy and constantly ended every one of his next calls prematurely. Ages passed, it seemed, before she finally met him in person, but they had enjoyed the short conversations they had shared together. So from then on, they couldn't resist keeping in contact with each other, and before they knew it, they had become such close friends. _Close friends…I guess that's the right term…_

After taking the ferry from Virbank to Castelia, Rosa bicycled as fast as she could to Nimbasa City, passing through her Join Avenue along the way. Too much in a hurry to say hi to everyone there, she simply waved in passing, trying not to run over anyone with her bicycle. Turning into the amusement park, she saw Curtis waiting in front of the entrance to the Ferris Wheel and fervently hoped he had not been waiting too long for her. Coming to a quick stop in front of him, she hopped off her bicycle and collapsed it back into her purse.

"Hi," Rosa greeted him, out of breath. "Sorry if…I'm late…"

"Hey, no problem," Curtis replied, happy again to see her. "But you didn't need to rush over here on my account," he added with a frown after seeing how tired and worn-out she looked. He waited a while longer to allow her to catch her breath.

When Rosa had finally recovered, she noticed that Curtis was holding two cans of soda pop in his hands. "Here," he offered, holding one of the cans out to her, "you must be thirsty after all that." Definitely needing one now, Rosa gratefully accepted the drink. "I, um…bought a soda pop from the vending machine right here while I was waiting," he continued, "and what do you know? I got an extra one as a bonus again! I guess I'm just lucky," he finished with a goofy smile. Rosa had a suspicion that even if Curtis hadn't gotten a bonus extra, he would've given her one anyway.

Popping open the soda can, she guzzled down almost half of it before she finally stopped. Maybe it was the fact that she was parched after such a hard workout, or maybe it was because it was Curtis who gave it to her, but somehow, this was the best can of soda she's ever had. Instantly perked up, Rosa exclaimed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

Glad for her sudden burst of energy, Curtis perked up as well. "Alright, sounds good to me!" He said with a smile. Both ready for a great time, the two of them headed off to officially start their day of fun. It looked like all she needed after all was a refreshing can of soda pop with a friend to cheer her up.


End file.
